


Vid: Ain't No Other Man (Festivids)

by inkjunket



Category: Mulan (Disney) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no other man for Shang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Ain't No Other Man (Festivids)

**Author's Note:**

> Festivid for [](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/).

**Song:** Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera  


**Download:** [wupload](http://www.wupload.com/file/2657487867/AintNoOtherFinal.mp4)  
 **Size:** 18 MB (688 x 400 .mp4)  
 **Length:** 3:12

**Streaming:**

The password is shang.

[Ain't No Other](http://vimeo.com/36178146) from [Ink Junket](http://vimeo.com/user9918761) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

 

**Er, rambly excited notes in honor of baby's first vid:** So this was my very first vid, and I had SO MUCH FUN making it. I've been dreaming of someday vidding something since probably the first time I ever watched a vid (possibly the H/D "Fascination and Fear" vid, oh, so good), so... about 9 years? And I decided that this was the year, so I signed up for Festivids, and then [](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/) requested Mulan! Which is my happy place of genderiffic funtimes. And I was definitely hoping [](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.dreamwidth.org/) would like it, but at the end of it all, I had had such a great time just creating it (and spending large chunks of time very carefully reading [fabulous resources like this](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/guides/avtech31/zarx264gui.html) and mainlining Adobe Premiere tutorial videos) that even if I had just made it for me and no one else had seen it, I would have been happy. But then there was Festivids! And it was so lovely to see that there were other people besides me who liked and enjoyed it -- I can't wait to get to respond to comments now. This was such fun times. Thanks so much to the [](http://festivids.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**festivids**](http://festivids.dreamwidth.org/) mods for making this all possible.

 

  
Ain't No Other Man lyrics

(Do your thang honey)  
I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something ‘bout you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense  
(Do your thang honey)

Never thought I'd be alright, no no no  
‘Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah  
You're the light that I needed  
You got what I want boy and I want it  
So keep on givin' it up

So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense  
‘Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

(Break it down now)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover  
Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you  
And now I'm telling you  
Said ain't no other man but you!

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

Originally posted at [Festivids on Dreamwidth](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/106615.html) and [Festivids on LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/107057.html).


End file.
